


Open Air

by xxenjoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, PWP, Tent Sex, Top!Benny, Tree planting, bottom!Dean, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Dean's first tree planting trip is sort of a dud until, ironically, he trips over a root and sprains his ankle.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	Open Air

If someone were to ask Dean exactly why he thought tree planting was the thing for him, he'd be at a loss for words. There is no good reason that he's now God knows how many miles up a fucking mountain and sleeping in tents with a bunch of other guys. And Pamela, a fellow classic rock enthusiast and, as far as Dean can tell, the only good thing about the place. He hates camping, hates not having electricity and warm showers, and now his phone battery is almost dead because he forgot to charge the damn thing before he left. He's just thinking things can't get any worse when the asshole that's running the camp shows up.

Benny's a big guy, and he's hot, but that's about all he's got going for him. All the other planters seem to get along perfectly with him, but he and Dean have been at each other's throats since day one. Dean maintains that it's because Benny's an asshole, but Benny and Pam both insist that Dean just has a bad attitude. Which is fine, let them think that, in a week he'll be back at home and won't ever have to see any of them again. 

Considering the animosity, things continue to go pretty smoothly; there's only a week left to go, and so far there hasn’t been any sort of blow up, so Dean figures he can make it through seven more days of dirt and trees and Benny without a problem. It all goes well, right up until he wakes up in the middle of the night having to piss like a racehorse. 

Naturally, he's sharing a tent with Benny that night because everything is garbage, and because Benny's the lightest sleeper of anyone out here. He tries to sneak out as quietly as he can, and he makes it out without waking his tentmate. 

Everything goes downhill on his way back. It's dark as shit out here, and without his phone, he doesn't have anything for a light, having left his actual flashlight back in the tent. Which is exactly why he doesn't see the giant root sticking out of the ground until he's flat on his ass with his foot underneath it. He moves to pull his leg up and a sharp pain shoots up from his ankle. 

_Fuck_. 

He manages to get out from under the root, but apparently he's close enough to the tent that his cursing and grumbling has woken Benny up, because there's a faint rustling and then a half concerned, half irritated "Dean?"

"'M fine," he calls back, but when he tries to put any weight on his right foot, the pain spikes again and he has to brace himself against a tree. Cursing under his breath, Dean runs a hand over his face. Trust him to hurt himself when Benny's the only one around for miles who's awake. He quickly decides that it's not bad enough to tell Benny about, and he hobbles back to the tent, gritting his teeth against the pain. 

Benny, of course, is right there when he gets back to the tent, looking overly concerned as he peers out into the darkness. Dean just brushes past him and collapses onto his sleeping bag with a groan, letting out a long breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. 

"You okay?" Benny asks, and Dean can hear the concern in his voice. 

"Fine."

"You were makin’ an awful lot of noise for someone who's fine, what'd you do?"

"Nothing. I told you, I'm good."

Benny zips the tent back up and sits down next to him, and for a second Dean thinks he's given up. But then there's a heavy pressure on his ankle and he swears loudly, balling his hand into a fist around his blanket. 

"What'd you do to it?"

"Tripped over a root," Dean admits. To his credit, Benny doesn't laugh, just pulls off Dean's loosely tied boot and his sock, and proceeds to run his fingers over the swelling joint. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if it's broken."

Right, Dean remembers, Benny knows first aid. Maybe not the worst person to be stuck out here with after all. He moves to try and give him better access, and leans back against his pillow, shutting his eyes, trying to ignore the discomfort that comes along with Benny's inspection. 

"Doesn't look too bad. I think you got off with just a sprain, and I can wrap it for you, but you should get it checked out when you get back."

"You expect me to hobble around like this for a week?"

Benny snorts. "I'll drive you into town in the morning."

"You're gonna willingly spend three hours in a truck with me?"

"Contrary to your opinion, I'm not actually an asshole. Now lie back down so I can wrap this up for you." Dean does as he's told, and Benny lifts his leg, settling it gently back against the sleeping bag as he moves away to rifle through his pack. "You want anything for the pain?" Dean shakes his head, and Benny turns around to face him, shining a flashlight in his eyes, "you're gonna have to speak up, it's hard to hear movements."

Dean grumbles out a resigned ' _yes_ ', and folds his arms over his chest. To his surprise, Benny actually smiles at him. 

"You're like a child," he chuckles, tossing a bottle of Aspirin in Dean's direction. 

"Am not," Dean huffs, but his words are lost as Benny goes back to his search. He hands Dean a water bottle before turning back to him again with a tensor bandage and a tube of something Dean can't identify. Benny pushes his pant leg up, and Dean shuts up, trusting Benny to know what he's doing. 

The unidentified tube turns out to be some sort of pain relieving cream, and Benny works it into his skin with surprisingly gentle hands. It's almost relaxing, other than the bursts of pain every now and then, and Dean's nearly asleep again until Benny's voice startles him back into wakefulness. 

"That feel okay?" Dean nods, and there's a low chuckle from down by his feet, "use your words, Dean."

"Yeah, sorry. 'S alright."

"Let me know if it hurts at all."

Dean nods again, but he figures he doesn't actually need to respond to that, so it's okay. He lets his eyes drop shut again and focuses on the strong hands that have switched from massaging his ankle to holding his foot and wrapping the tensor around it. For a minute, he thinks he knows what everyone else sees in this guy. 

Sure, Benny can be difficult at times, but here he is wrapping Dean's ankle for him in the middle of the night just because he can. And he doesn't even like Dean. Dean's almost regretting the fact that he'll have to leave tomorrow, because now he can't make an effort to be less of a pain in the ass for the guy. 

"Hey, uh, thanks," he mumbles, staring up into the blackness to avoid looking at the other man, "sorry I've been such an ass."

Benny chuckles and pauses to look up at him, "wouldn't be the first time a new hire didn't get along with me."

"No?"

"Nah, lot of people come up with experience and don't like the way I do things, or just don't like me, or a dozen other reasons. I don't usually take it personally." Dean considers that quietly, for a while, and then Benny speaks up again. "What, not gonna ask why I did with you?"

"I was thinkin' about it."

"I liked you," Benny says, and Dean's brain takes a while to work itself around that one. "Right away I knew you were gonna be a pain in my ass, but I was intrigued."

"Oh yeah?" Dean lifts his head and folds his arms underneath it, propping himself up enough to see Benny's face and the wicked half-smile that crosses it. 

"Yeah," he nods, but he doesn't say anymore. He finishes wrapping Dean's ankle, and sits back, sorting everything back into his bag. Dean holds his silence until Benny's laying down next to him again, and then he rolls onto his side and props himself up on one elbow. 

"So. Intrigued, huh?"

"Like I said."

"Intrigued how?"

"Oh, I think you already know."

Dean's heart speeds up a little. Yeah, up until a few minutes ago he'd rather have fought the guy than fucked him, but Benny's admission is rattling around in his head and he has to know if it means what he thinks it does. 

"Do I?"

"Don't play innocent, Dean, it doesn't suit you."

"Then maybe you should just show me."

"You're hurt," is Benny's only comment, and _fuck_ the aniticipaition is killing him because he knows where this is going.

"'S not that bad."

"Dean."

"Benny."

Benny doesn't say anything else, but he shuffles out of his sleeping bag, and suddenly he's looming over Dean, one arm on either side of him.

"You're a stubborn son of a bitch, you know that?"

"I've been told," Dean smirks, and then Benny drops down, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Dean's hands automatically rise to the back of his neck, pulling him into deepening the kiss. Benny's tongue slides into his mouth, pressing against his own, and Dean wastes no time sliding a hand into the front of his sweatpants, wrapping a hand around Benny's thick length. 

"Not very subtle are you?" Benny huffs. Dean just chuckles and drags his hand up the length of Benny' s cock. "Jesus, Dean."

"You got a problem?" Dean cocks an eyebrow at him and Benyn mirrors the expression.

"Does it look like I've got a problem?"

"Shut up about it then," Dean huffs and he uses his free hand to pull Benny's head back to his own. 

He wraps his hand around Benny's cock, stroking up to the tip and pushing back again. Benny pulses under Dean's touch and it only makes Dean want it more. Benny might be a dick, but he's hot and Dean's not one to pass up a golden opportunity. Especially not now that he knows he's interested. 

They've been up here for days and Benny's never seemed to want anything more from him than to never see him again. Maybe Dean hasn't exactly helped the situation either, but it was either coming on to him in front of everyone - something he doubts Benny would like at all - or barely putting up with him. Dean chose the latter, but now he thinks it was a mistake. 

Benny's breath stutters against his lips and Dean squeezes tighter, pulling up around the head of his cock and rubbing the head with his thumb. The growl he gets in response goes straight to his dick and he drops his hand from Benny's cock to push his sweatpants down. He inhales sharply as his cock springs free and he pushes his hips up to rub against Benny. Benny lets him, but huffs against his neck.

"You're sure horny for someone who just fell over a root."

"Fuck you," Dean pants, the blow softened significantly by his breathlessness. Benny just laughs and kisses him, effectively shutting him up. He bites Dean's lips and drags his teeth down his neck, panting against his skin and Dean can't help but wonder why he never tried anything earlier if Benny is this easy to rile up. 

Dean tries to sit up, but he gets pressed back against the sleeping bags and Benny holds him there, looking down on him. Dean can't move under him and something about it just makes him want Benny even more. He looks up at him darkly, letting his mouth drop open just a little and Benny licks his lips. _Bingo _.__

__"Roll over," he commands and as soon as his hand moves, Dean flips onto his stomach, pushing his hips up. He pushes his pants down over his ass and he's barely felt the air on his skin before Benny's hands are on him, squeezing his ass and pushing his cheeks apart._ _

__"Oh, fuck yeah," Dean groans, pressing his face into Benny's pillow. It smells like him and Dean would never admit it, but he loves it. Benny fits himself up against his side, running his fingers up the back of Dean's thigh and slipping between his cheeks. He brushes against his hole and Dean groans, pushing a hand under himself to touch himself._ _

__He wraps his fingers around himself, rocking his hips into his hand and when Benny finally, _finally_ presses against him, Dean's eyes roll back in his head. He's been watching Benny, imagining him fucking him for days and he's officially run out of patience. When Benny reaches for his bag though, Dean rolls his head to the side to watch him. _ _

__"You always bring lube when you go out planting?"_ _

__"You always ask so many questions?"_ _

__Dean smirks at him and Benny pops the cap on the lube, running one hand up his back. Dean shuts his eyes and focuses on the touch instead of the anticipation. It seems to take Benny an eternity to slick his fingers up, but when he does, and when he presses against Dean's hole again, it's incredible. As he slips inside him, Dean whimpers, rolling his hips back._ _

__" _Please_ ," he groans. "Come on Benny, I need you." _ _

__Instead of pushing deeper, Benny's finger pulls away, tracing a cool line down Dean's thigh and Dean nearly whines. He tries to push himself up, but Benny leans down, stubbled cheeks pressing against his ass and when his tongue darts out, Dean collapses back against the ground. Just like his business, Benny doesn't do sex in half measures._ _

__He licks at Dean's hole, thrusting his tongue into him and Dean squeezes his cock, rocking lightly as Benny eats him out. When he pushes a finger into him, he doesn't even stop, licking around his finger pushing in beside it. He thrusts shallowly, keeping in control even when Dean tries to push him deeper. Benny keeps things at his own speed and Dean is helpless to do anything but fuck into his own hand and press his face into the pillow._ _

__He's already wet with pre-come and he can't stop thinking about Benny's cock and how damn good it's gonna feel inside him. He's bigger than Dean had expected - and he had high expectations - which really does nothing but drive him up the wall._ _

__"Come on," he teases, "I know you wanna fuck me. Bet you thought about it, didn't you?" he pants, "D'you think about me while you touched yourself?"_ _

__"Might've," Benny admits. "You got such a tight fuckin’ ass it's hard not to notice."_ _

__"Mmhm. Did you watch me?" he rambles. "I watched you sometimes. Those Pants you wear to bed do nothing to hide how big you are. God, I bet everyone in this camp wants a piece of you."_ _

__Benny gets a second finger inside him and pushes deep. Dean forgets how to speak, moaning desperately as he forces his hip back to take him even deeper. This time, Benny doesn't need the encouragement. He pushes as deep as he can get, rubbing against Dean's prostate and _holy fuck_ , maybe Dean was too eager in trying to push Benny. _ _

__His eyes roll back in his head and he has to let go of his cock because he's afraid he's gonna come too soon. He pushes his hands up, curling his fingers into the sheets and Benny huffs above him. He slides his hand down Dean's arm, twining their fingers together and presses his nose into Dean's hair._ _

__"Thought you wanted me," he huffs._ _

__"I do," he huffs, nodding desperately. "I want you, I'm good."_ _

__"Sure about that, Cher? I could stop?"_ _

__"Don't you dare."_ _

__Benny huffs a laugh and spreads his fingers, opening Dean up. He's just playing with him now and if it didn't feel so damn good, Dean would push him to move faster. He pulls his knees up under him and Benny pulls away, running his hand along the underside of Dean's cock._ _

__"Fuck, you're wet," he breathes and Dean groans under him. Benny's fingers slip through the pre-come, spreading it along the length of Dean's cock. "You want it bad, don't you? Fuck." It's a taunt and Dean's too turned on to bite, but Benny takes it further. "You get this hard just for me, Cher? You get this wet thinking about me?"_ _

__Benny's fingers slip back behind his cock, pushing into him again without hesitation and Dean gasps._ _

__" _Oh_ ," Benny smirks, "is that what you want?" He pushes deeper, thrusting into him and Dean presses his face into Benny's pillow, stifling his moans. "Or maybe that's not enough for you?" _ _

__Benny pushes a third finger in alongside the first and Dean whimpers into the pillow, forcing his hips back. He doesn't go as deep, but he stretches him more and Dean gets frustrated when Benny won't go deeper._ _

__"Careful sweetheart," Benny warns and Dean groans in frustration._ _

__"Then fuck me," he huffs and Benny chuckles darkly._ _

__"Oh, don't worry darlin’, I'm going to. Just not yet." He eases Dean back down onto his stomach and kisses a line down his spine. He doesn't so much as hesitate when he reaches the small of his back and he presses between Dean's cheeks, running his tongue over his hole._ _

__Dean shuts his eyes, bundling the pillow up under his head and pushing his hips up. Benny huffs a laugh against his skin, but he doesn't make him wait. This time, when he moves, he presses more firmly, pushing against the ring of muscle and slipping into him. In his position, Dean is helpless to do anything but lie there and try to push Benny deeper, but Benny doesn't leave him wanting this time._ _

__He's thorough and precise and just when Dean thinks he's about to let up, he slips a finger in next to his tongue and Dean's overwhelmed all over again. When he does get up, Benny only rises to his knees, pushing his pants down his thighs and pressing his cock against Dean's ass._ _

__" _Fuck me_ ," Dean huffs, rolling his hips up against him. "Come on baby, let me feel you."_ _

__Benny chuckles as he lowers himself to his elbows, pressing his nose into Dean's neck. The weight of him is nice and Dean loves the way he presses him into the bed, loves feeling like he's wholly encompassed by him. When Benny rocks his hips forward, Dean reaches back, spreading himself open for him._ _

__Benny's cock catches on his rim and Dean pushes back to encourage him. When he rolls his hips, Benny grabs him and holds him steady, pushing his cock between his cheeks and Dean grumbles at him._ _

__Benny finally pushes into him, Dean gives way completely, shoving his hips back and pushing his face into the pillow. Benny's thick and he spreads Dean open as he pushes in, hands sliding up his back as he does. Dean moans as Benny lays himself over him, shifting as Benny thrusts into him._ _

__Benny's quick and hard and Dean forgets that he's injured with his cock inside him. He tries to sit up, but Benny doesn't let him, wrapping his arms around him and rolling him onto his side. He slides his hand down Dean's stomach, slipping a hand around him and Dean throws his head back, hitting Benny's chest. He groans and whines, wrapping his arm backward around Benny's neck and pulling him close. He turns awkwardly, kissing him sloppily and Benny huffs his amusement._ _

__"Fuck," he breathes, "you're so fucking sexy, Dean."_ _

__"You're just sayin' that," Dean huffs, turning back to kiss him again. Benny hums, squeezing his fingers around the head of Dean's cock and when Dean's breath catches and he smiles against his ear._ _

__"You gonna come for me?" he asks and Dean nods blindly, shutting his eyes._ _

__The last thing he expected from tonight was to end up with Benny's cock up his ass - not that he's complaining. He fits himself back against Benny's chest, pushing against him as Benny's fingers work their way up the length of his cock. Dean jerks into the touch and a rush of lust spikes through him._ _

__He wants Benny to make him come, but he doesn't think he can make it. Benny's grinding into him, pressing against his prostate and even when he pushes Benny's hand off of him, he's creeping close to the edge. Though, by the way Benny's breath stutters against his ear, he's not going to last much longer._ _

__He runs his hand down Benny's thigh, slipping inside his jeans and pressing his fingers back into Benny's ass, forcing the roll of his hips. He's so close now and Benny doesn't let up, fucking him hard and fast. He presses his face into Dean's shoulder, panting as he winds his arms around Dean's stomach. Dean shuts his eyes and listens to his breath in his ear._ _

__It's harsh and laboured and Benny's arousal only adds to his own. When Dean reaches down to touch himself, he's already teetering on the edge. He tips his head back against Benny's chest._ _

__"I wanna be able to see you," he says and Benny gives a quick, hard thrust before sliding his hand down Dean's thigh and pulling out._ _

__He rolls Dean onto his back, careful not to jostle him too much as he pushes his knees up and presses up against him. Dean wraps his legs around him, brushing his fingers against Benny's knees as Benny's cock presses into him again. Dean groans at the intrusion, reaching for is own cock and jacking himself quickly._ _

__When Benny leans over him, he's breathing heavily and Dean watches his expression as he jerks up into his hand, chasing the pleasure of his orgasm. Benny keeps steady, thrusting deeply and Dean knows if the situation was different, he'd barely be functional. If he wasn't injured, Benny could fuck him to within an inch of consciousness and Dean would thank him for it. He makes a mental note to remember to get Benny's number before all of this is over._ _

__He's still not wholly gentle though, and when he fucks into him, Dean slides against the sleeping bags. Benny leans over, pressing a hand against Dean's hips and Dean rolls his head back with a groan. He could come just on Benny's cock, but he wants more, and he can't help the way his hips jump, pushing his cock between his fingers. He's so close now he can feel the pull of arousal growing and he jerks himself quickly, breathing soft words of praise._ _

__He comes so hard he thinks he's going to black out, and when he can finally open his eyes again, Benny's on his back next to him, watching him as he jacks himself. Dean's still panting, running his fingers over his heated cock, but the way Benny's looking at him could almost get him hard again._ _

__He looks so fucking good like this, pants just shoved low enough for his cock to jut out and one hand wrapped around himself. His cock curves up, bumping against his stomach and Dean wants to lean over and take him into his mouth. He wants to suck him off, to feel Benny's release slide down his throat, but when he ties to roll over, he's too exhausted. He watches instead, dragging his hands absently over his own heated skin as Benny pushes closer and closer to the edge._ _

__When Benny comes, it's with his feet planted on the floor of the tent, thrusting up hard with Dean's name on his lips. He's barely finished when he rolls over, catching Dean's lips ian a heated kiss. Dean responds enthusiastically, letting Benny pull him onto his side. He lifts a leg over Benny's hip, pressing up as close as he can and letting himself be held closer._ _

__Neither of them pulls away until they're both breathless, panting heavily as Dean ducks his head._ _

__"How's that ankle?" Benny asks and Dean pulls away with a laugh, rolling onto his back._ _

__"It's good. Could be better."_ _

__"Mm," Benny hums. "Wait here, I'm gonna get some water and I'll clean you up."_ _

__"Stay?" Dean mumbles and Benny chuckles, unzipping the tent._ _

__"I'll be back," he says, ducking out through the door._ _

__Dean watches him go, zipping the tent up behind him, and when he's sure Benny's gone, he rolls his head back and chuckles to himself. This is not at all how he expected this trip to go. When he first came up, he had expectations similar to this, but after meeting Benny, those hopes were dashed. Apparently, he was too quick to judge. Too bad it has to happen like this; he could get used to getting fucked like that every night._ _

__Then again, his productivity might slip and Benny would probably call it off. Fucker. Dean rolls his eyes to himself and settles back into the blankets. It's a little chilly, but Benny should be back soon enough. Dean tries to move his ankle, but even the smallest movement hurts now that he doesn't have something else to occupy him and he tries to sit up to look at it better. Of course, that's when Benny comes back._ _

__He's still stark naked and Dean lifts his eyebrows at him questioningly. Benny doesn't respond. _That's fine_ , Dean thinks, Dean's the one who gets to be smug if someone finds Benny wandering around at night without his clothes. _ _

__He tries to readjust himself, but Benny stops him gently, so Dean submits. He lets Benny clean him up and despite the water being cold, he doesn't complain. Part of him likes being taken care of like this, though if he was going to tell anyone that, it wouldn't' be Benny._ _

__When he's finished, Dean scoots over to his own side of the tent and slides into his sleeping back with a small amount of difficulty. Judging by the look on Benny's face, he notices, but he doesn't say anything about it. Once they're both tucked up under the covers, Benny moves closer, pressing in so he fits nicely against Dean's back. Dean hums softly as he shuts his eyes and he drifts off focusing on Benny's body heat against him._ _

____

\- - - 

The morning rises cool and bright and Benny wakes before he does. He's already packing Dean's things together when Dean wakes up and he finds a pile of clothes sitting next to him.

"Picking out my clothes now?" he mumbles, smirking. 

"Get dressed, we gotta get you to a proper doctor."

Dean doesn't say anything, but he silently crawls out of his sleeping bag and picks up the pile of clothes. He gets dressed as quickly as he can and Benny's finished packing his things by the time he's ready to go. 

Dean staggers through the camp toward the main parking area. His ankle hurts a hell of a lot more when he's upright, but at least it's harder to bang it on things when he's walking. A couple of the other planters stop to see if he's okay, but Dean just assures them that Beny's taking care of him and he'll be fine. Benny just rolls his eyes each time and presses Dean forward. 

The drive back down to civilization is three hours, but it goes much faster with someone to talk to. By the time they get to the hospital, Dean wishes he'd spent more time getting to know Benny while they were up there. And then they have a three hour wait in the emergency room. 

They're both laughing when the nurse comes to get Dean and Benny gives him an encouraging smile as he gets up and follows her. 

Dean's given a prescription and they wrap his ankle properly before sending him on his way. He'll have to take it easy for a while, and he won't be able to work, but Benny promises to check in on him when he gets back down. He drives up and pulls over in front of Dean's house, killing the engine and he turns to look at him. 

"You sure you don't want me to come in?"

"I'll be fine," Dean grins. "Thanks though, for everything."

"My pleasure." 

Dean climbs out of the car and shuts the door, hobbling up the walkway toward the front door.

"Hey!" comes Benny's voice from behind him. Dean turns to find him leaning over the passenger seat with the window rolled down. 

"See you next time?" he asks and Dean grins, leaning on his crutch and rubbing a hand over his face. 

"Yeah," he says, "see you next time."


End file.
